iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: Scrat's Rock n Roll Concert Adventure
Ice Age: Scrat's Rock n Roll Concert Adventure is a 2026 American 3D computer-animated rock n roll musical comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is the sixth installment in the Ice Age film series and the sequel to Ice Age: Collision Course (2016). The film was directed by Mike Thurmeier and Galen Tan Chu from a screenplay by Michael J. Wilson, Michael Berg and Yoni Brenner,2 and stars Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Queen Latifah, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck, Jennifer Lopez, Jessie J, Nick Offerman, Stephanie Beatriz, Max Greenfield, Neil deGrasse Tyson Adam DeVine, and Simon Pegg reprising their roles from the previous films alongside. In the film, after Scrat dressed as Punk Singer and sings Rock n Roll Songs. Manny and the Herd perform in Punk Rock n Roll Band Concert at Godiva Festival. Cast * Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of The Herd.9 * John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd.9 * Denis Leary as Diego, a saber-toothed tiger and the member of The Herd. * Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife.9 * Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur-hunter * Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opossums and the "brothers" of Ellie. * Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – daughter of Manny and Ellie.11 * Adam DeVine as Julian, a young male woolly mammoth and Peaches' husband.112 * Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deBuck Weasel, a weasel punk rock and roll who exists in Buck's mind * Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Godiva Festival and the love interest of Sid.113 * Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber-toothed tiger Diego's wife and former first mate pirate.9 * Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth and Sid's grandmother * Nick Offerman as Gavin * Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie * Max Greenfield as Roger * Melissa Rauch as Francine * Josh Gad as Louis * Linny the Guinea Pig (voiced by Sofie Zamchick in the U.S. version) * Turtle Tuck (voiced by Teala Dunn in the U.S.) * Ming-Ming Duckling (voiced by Danica Lee in the U.S.) * Harrison Chad as Tarzan, a young human orphan * Robert Cardone as Freaky Bobby * Jorge Lucas as Grandpa Molehog * Meghan Thrumeler as Lilly Start/Baby Bird * Christian Pikes as Little Johnny * James Palumbo as Panicked Start * Tommy Lee Jones as George Aardvark * Matthew Simmons as Dale the Antelope/Teen Elk * George Jacobs as Beaver * Marshall Efron as Start Dad * Connor Anderson Rhino Boy/Beaver Boy * Stephen Root as Aardvark Dad * Nicole DeFelice as Aardvark Mom * Will Smith as Simon Glyptodon * Jim Carrey as Punk Rocker Symo * Ben Britter as Skunk Rocker * Jason Fricchione as Grandpa Molehog/Shovelmouth Male * Richard Kind as Tom * Dana Hill as Jerry * T.J Miller as Gene Meh * James Corden as HI5 * Anna Faris as Jailbreak * Justin Timberlake as Branch * Anna Kendrick as Poppy * Katy Perry as Smurfette * JP Karliak as Willy Wonka * Bill Hunter Chris Elliot John Candy Angelina Jolie Glenn Close Bonnie Tyler Bill Hader Chevy Chase Whoopi Goldberg Mikey Victoria Jamie Foxx Will I Am Tracy Morgan George Carlin Alex D Linz Angus T Jones and Brendan Fraser as The Plusnet Band * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog * Eric Bauza as the voice of Woody Woodpecker, a mischievous rare pileated woodpecker. * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Josh Gad as Chuck, a yellow angry bird * Kevin Hart as Snowball a rabbit * Clancy Brown as Bald Guy, a pelican * Estelle Harris as Vanessa, a grizzly bear * Tom Kenny as Kevin, a bunny rabbit * Jodi Benson as Sandy, a mouse * Romain Brillaud Yoann Perrier and Cedric Maurouard as Punk Man Rabbid * Larry the Cable Guy as Heavy Metal Mater * Keith Ferguson as Punk Rocker Lightning McQueen * Lindsey Collins as Mia * Elissa Knight as Tia * Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber-toothed squirrel. Songs/Ending Songs * 1. What If I - Chris Wedge * 2. Friends to the End - Richard Kind Dana Hill Sofie Zamchick Teala Dunn Danica Lee Kath Soucie Steve Whitmire and Eric Bauza * 3. The Wonder Pets Theme Song - Sofie Zamchick Teala Dunn and Danica Lee * 4. I Will Survive - Simon Pegg * 5. Part of Me - Jessie J * 6. Teamwork Song Rock n Roll Version - Sofie Zamchick Teala Dunn and Danica Lee * 7. The Rainbow Connection - Steve Whitmire * 8. When You Wish upon a Star - Richard Kind and Dana Hill * 9. In the Dark of the Night - Kevin Hart * 10. Be Prepared - Tom Kenny and Estelle Harris * 11. We are the Champions - Queen * 12. Can't Stop the Feeling - Anna Kendrick Justin Timberlake Jessie J Romain Brillaud Yoann Perrier and Cedric Maurouard Harrison Chad Sofie Zamchick Teala Dunn Danica Lee Steve Whitmire Richard Kind Dana Hill Jessie J Ben Britter Simon Pegg Eric Bauza Jodi Benson Larry the Cable Guy Kath Soucie Anna Faris James Corden T.J Miller Wanda Sykes Jennifer Lopez Melanie Pal Elissa Knight Lindsey Collins Adam DeVine Seann William Scott Josh Peck Simon Pegg Denis Leary Keith Ferguson Keke Palmer John Leguizamo and Ray Romano * 13. Music - Harrison Chad and John Miles * 14. We Could be Heroes - Asseo * 15. Best Friend - C.T.F.G * 16. Celebration - Kool and the Gang * Ending Songs * 1. September - Anna Kendrick Justin Timberlake Earth Wind & Fire Josh Gad Lindsey Collins Romain Brillaud Yoann Perrier and Cedric Maurouard Keith Ferguson Harrison Chad Sofie Zamchick Teala Dunn Danica Lee Steve Whitmire Richard Kind Dana Hill Jessie J Simon Pegg Larry the Cable Guy Eric Bauza Jodi Benson Kath Soucie Anna Faris James Corden T.J Miller Wanda Sykes Jennifer Lopez Jessie J Ben Britter Elissa Knight Adam DeVine Seann William Scott Josh Peck Simon Pegg Denis Leary Keke Palmer John Leguizamo and Ray Romano * 2. The Wonder Pets Reprise Rock n Roll Version - Anna Kendrick Justin Timberlake Jessie J Lindsey Collins Romain Brillaud Yoann Perrier and Cedric Maurouard Sofie Zamchick Teala Dunn Danica Lee Steve Whitmire Keith Ferguson Richard Kind Dana Hill Jessie J Simon Pegg Eric Bauza Elissa Knight Jodi Benson Kath Soucie Anna Faris James Corden Harrison Chad T.J Miller Wanda Sykes Josh Gad Larry the Cable Guy Jennifer Lopez Ben Britter Adam DeVine Seann William Scott Josh Peck Simon Pegg Denis Leary Keke Palmer John Leguizamo and Ray Romano * 3. What If I - Kate Winslet